heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby Goes Hollywood
Scooby Goes Hollywood (later released on video as Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood) was a prime-time hour-long Television special] starring the cast of Hanna-Barbera's Saturday-morning cartoon series Scooby-Doo. It was originally broadcast on ABC on December 13, 1979. A musical-based parody of both the Scooby-Doo formula and of Hollywood in general, the storyline centered on Shaggy convincing Scooby that both of them deserve better than being stars in what he considers a low-class Saturday morning show, and attempts to pitch a number of potential prime-time shows to network executive "C.J." (voiced by Rip Taylor), all of which are parodies of movies and then-popular TV shows which are How The West Was Won, Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Superman, Saturday Night Fever, Sonny & Cher, The Love Boat, and Charlie's Angels. Caught in the middle of this entire ordeal are Fred, Daphne, Velma, and also Scooby's loyal Saturday morning fan base; all of whom convince Scooby to come back to his Saturday morning TV show. The special was first released on VHS by WorldVision Enterprises in the 1980s, and is currently available on DVD from Warner Home Video. Plot Scooby and Shaggy are filming a mystery episode of their cartoon as they are running from "The Crabby Creature Of Creepy Crag" while Daphne and Velma are discussing the script outside. After Scooby and Shaggy fall on the ground after going through a catapult, they start getting tired of doing the same routine, and decide to become real movie stars ("The Name to Remember is Scooby-Doo"). They show the president of film, C.J., a pilot film called How Scooby Won the West, where Sheriff Scooby and Deputy Shaggy undergo the ornery Jesse Rotten. C.J. believes the film is a joke, and throws Shaggy and Scooby out, laughing. After the gang finds out Scooby is leaving the show, they protest while Shaggy tells how Scooby will become famous. At the roller-skating rink, Shaggy is filming another pilot (Lavonne and Scooby) while Lavonne skates with Scooby, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents such as when they accidentally crash into Shaggy while filming. The gang watches the filming, believing Scooby is making a fool of himself. Shaggy goes to C.J. as another attempt for Scooby to star in real movies. They show another film called Scooby Days where "the Scoob" meets "the Groove" in Harold's Drive-In. C.J. is stressed after the film, and suggests that Scooby go back to his own show. Scooby refuses, later trying to mingle with celebrities, turning out disastrous in the newspapers. Back in the gang's dressing room, Fred reads the newspaper in shock, making all of them wish Scooby came back on the show. Meanwhile, Shaggy drives Scooby to the Chinese theater saying Scooby would be another Clark Gable and John Travolta. Scooby then asks, "Rassie?" (referring to Lassie) and Shaggy agrees with that, too. Looking at the Chinese theater, Scooby imagines a premiere of his two new movies (Super Scooby and The Sound of Scooby). In Super Scooby, he saves a Lois Lane clone from a rocket heading toward Big City, only to get blown up himself. In The Sound of Scooby, Scooby in a pink dress, twirls in the mountain, but as he begins to sing, he falls down a cliff into a stream. Back at the Chinese theater, Shaggy finds out that the studio is holding dog auditions to replace Scooby's role on the show. He and Scooby go down to see the results of the auditions. Without them knowing, it is a trick to get Scooby back on the show once again. C.J. hires a dog with no talent to take Scooby's role, leaving Scooby and Shaggy in shock. Later, Shaggy shows C.J. a new film, Scooby and Cherie where Scooby is a magician and Cherie, his assistant. They also sing a love song, but it falls into chaos when Cherie accidentally throws Scooby into the orchestra. The next film is The Love Ship where Captain Scooby forgets to untie the rope from the piers, taking all the people on it with the cruise. To confirm his new career, Scooby is featured on The Jackie Carson show, saying he's leaving his cartoon series, upsetting his fans. The next (and last) pilot film shown is Scooby's Angels where the Angels (possibly the original Sabrina, Kelly, and Jill) look into criminal headquarters and Scooby lands from an aeroplane without a parachute. Scooby then yells, "Rop the rameras! Rop the rameras!" in which C.J. agrees. C.J. then shows everyone outside who are chanting "Scooby-Doo, we need you!". Scooby decides everyone loves him for who he is and agrees to go back to his original show "for the kids". After things have quieted down in C.J.'s office, Shaggy knocks on the door, showing him the tape of his own pilots such as "Mork And Shaggy","Welcome Back,Shaggy!", and "Shaggy And Hutch". Shaggy (tied up in the film reel) then chases the Mystery Machine into the sunset. Production credits *Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Producer: Don Jurwich *Directed By Ray Patterson *Story By Dick Robbins and Duane Poole *Story Direction: Don Sheppard, Cullen Houghtaling, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham *Recording Director: Don Jurwich *Voices By Mike Bell, Paul DeKorte, Patrick Fraley, Joan Gerber, Debbie Hall, Stan Jones, Casey Kasem, Heather North Kenney, Edie Lehmann, Ginny McSwain, Don Messick, Mike Redman, Marilyn Schreffler, Pat Stevens, Rip Taylor, Bob Tebow, and Frank Welker *Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *Music Composed and Conducted By Hoyt Curtin *Music Supervised By Paul DeKorte *Song Sequences Designed By Don Sheppard *Song Sequences Directed By Oliver Callahan, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Fred Hellmich *Character Design: Don Morgan *Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan *Key Layout Artist: Terry Morgan *Layout Artists: Greg Bombeck, Tom Coppola, Owen Fitzgerald, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Homer Jonas, Mark Kirkland, Floyd Norman, John Tucker *Animation Supervisors: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry *Animators: Frank Andrina, Colin Baker, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, Jesse Cosio, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Alvaro Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Richard Leon, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Kenneth Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Harry Rasmussen, Morey Reden, Mitch Rochon, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, John Walker *Assistant Animation Supervisors: Bob Goe, Richard Leon *Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer *Background Artists: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Dario Campanile, Gilbert DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Katsuyoshi Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Andrew Phillipson, Charles Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche *Animation Check Supervisor: Cindy Smith *Xerography Supervisor: Star Wirth *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory *Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty *Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills *Camera: Allen Childs, Candy Edwards, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Kieran Mulgrew, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Jerry Whittington *Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky *Sound Editors: Mark Green, Mark Mangini, Karla McGregor, David Stone *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Production Manager: Jayne Barbera *Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton **A HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTION **© Copyright MCMLXXIX Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. External links * Category:1979 in American television Category:1979 television specials Category:Animated television specials Category:Scooby-Doo films Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials